


All Fours

by Midnight_thoughts



Category: K-pop
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 09:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_thoughts/pseuds/Midnight_thoughts
Summary: Don't tease unless you can handle the consequences
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	All Fours

Seonghwa stood there with his arms folded across his chest as he watched you with daggers in his eyes. His lips drawn into a frown. You bit onto your bottom lip fiddling with the hems of your long sleeved shirt as you watched him.   
  
You could tell he was annoyed. Annoyed but he was also staring at you like you were prey. You had managed to send him a racy photo of your thighs before you dressed up in your outfit for the day. And since you were so busy throughout the day you hadn't managed to check your phone or even call the male back. You essentially teased him and left him high and dry. The last time he called your phone you didn't even pick up. Too caught up in finishing off your work for the week that you didn't notice he was standing against the door frame as he called you.  
  
"Seonghwa.." You muttered softly trying to pull your best sweet girl smile out of your ass. But he had caught you in the act. Dead throwing up your arms and cheering in success once you finally finished work. You laid your touch screen on the desk and the male strode forward with slow steps before he stood in front of the desk. You popped up and smiled at him, being sweet you ushered him to your chair to sit in before you cleared off the space and sat on your desk facing him.   
  
"Did you have a good day?" You asked trying to breeze past the fact that he looked like he was either about to give you the biggest spanking or he was going to tell you off and leave you with a broken heart.   
  
"Why didn't you pick up your phone?" Seonghwa asked and you thought about your witty response before opening your mouth.   
  
"Well because! I had to finish up the work on my computer for the office.. You know how crazy that can be." You muttered playing with your fingers.   
  
"And you were working so hard that you just never once looked at your phone?" He asked leaning back in the chair crossing one leg over the other. You paused for a second wondering what to say and you bit on your bottom lip. "Because I know you." He went on not letting you even have a moment to speak. "You get on your phone when you get distracted. You scroll through your social media for shits and giggles. You look on my page to see if maybe I've posted something on my story.." He trailed off as he moved to let one hand trail up the expanse of your leg.   
  
You fidgeted a bit but you managed to calm your breathing down as you eyed the male. He was stroking his hand up and down your leg focusing on your calf muscle.   
  
"And what's your point?" You asked wryly. The male gripped onto your calf muscle causing you to jump.   
  
"The point? The point is that you sent me a photo. Showing your thighs. The thighs that I haven't marked in over a month. The thighs that haven't been wrapped around my head nor my waist. I had work today. Shit to do. But I couldn't be productive because someone sent their exposed skin. And then ignored me all day. What are you playing at?" He asked with a soft growl letting you go.  
  
You felt somewhat satisfaction for making him needy. Both schedules had been off lately. Him working late nights and you trying to stay up but always passing out before he came home. He wouldn't have the heart to wake you up. And in the mornings when you woke up, you contemplated morning sex but trying to fit in into a last minute thing didn't always pan out the way you wanted. So now you were both here, very frustrated and needy for just affection, attention, and some intense loving.   
  
"I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean too. You know I miss that as well. I get needy a lot. I need you." Let me make it up to you?" You asked softly as you lifted a leg up slyly placing your sock covered foot onto the desk. Seonghwa looked at you and let out a growl.  
  
"You really want to make it up to me?" He asked as he sat up slowly. You nodded your head with wide eyes and his lips tilted into a smile. "Good. Then you have to do what I say okay? No questions asked." He responded and you pursed your lips. He was waiting on your answer, but just simply looking at him made your panties wet. You gave a nod of your head and he smirked before he stood up.   
  
"I want you to taste me." He replied smoothly. His voice softer and an ocatave lower. You felt giddy. Getting onto your knees, your hands worked hastily at his pants. "Slow down." He teased as he eyes your movements. Despite the playful tone his eyes tell you that he is more than ready to set you on fire.   
  
With his pants and boxers pulled down, you grip at his cock and start to kiss onto it. Letting your tongue dance around the head of his shaft. You lowered your mouth and started to suck onto his shaft. Bobbing your head up and down. "Fuck.. That feels so good." Seonghwa croaked as he took his shirt and slipped it off revealing his toned upper body. His hands moved down to tangle into your locks of hair tugging you closer. You gave a soft mewl working on his shaft the best you could.   
  
You felt him pulsing in your mouth, you could tell that he was close. You anticipated tasting him once more but before you even could he was pulling your head back. You let him go with a wet pop and the male smirked as he helped you up. The male laid you onto your back and he kissed onto your lips. Letting his hands feel over your body. He traced his fingers around the outline of your nipples, one hand slipping under your shirt to fondle you as the other hand moved downwards to undo your pants.   
  
Seonghwa broke the kiss to tug down your pants letting his eyes roam your frame. You had on knee high socks under your pants to keep yourself warm since it was a cold day. "Turn over." Was all he said voice laced with arousal. You smirked at how he responded to such a sight. He helped you roll over onto your knees and you moved to rest on all fours.   
  
Deciding to fuel him more, you took off your shirt and unsnapped your bra tossing it back at him. Seonghwa grinned picking your bra up and he placed it onto the chair.   
  
Seonghwa turned back towards you and he pulled your panties down your body. Leaning close he pressed wet kisses onto your exposed skin leaving a trail of fire after each touch. "Look at me baby.." He trailed off. You looked back at him and he placed your panties into his mouth biting onto them. You cut your eyes away quickly feeling your cheeks heat up from such a lewd act. Seonghwa chuckled and gripped at your hips pulling you towards the edge of the desk as he let your panties fall from his mouth onto the floor.   
  
"Since you have been dedicated to working so hard. Let's see you work for your cum. Ride me." He slapped at your ass cheek and he grabbed at a fist full of your hair guiding you backwards. You whined softly as you felt his cock touch your wet folds. You decided to rub yourself up and down the length of his shaft, feeling every detail of him as you got him wet with your juices.   
  
You slid yourself down onto his cock with a low moan. Your mouth hanging open as you started to bounce up and down onto his girth. Seonghwa didn't move at all, he only watched you take his cock in. How your pussy tightened around him while your hips surged forwards and backwards. His grip on your hair tightened until your back was arching. You fucked yourself onto his cock but he still had more plans up his sleeve.   
  
Every time you got close to releasing, he would stop you with his free hand on your lower back. He would hold you down in place and wait for your walls to stop spasming around him. When he felt you calm down he would grind his hips forward and fill you up. He made sure to rub against your walls causing you to cry out. He touched that special spot until you were close only to stop once more and let you calm down before you were back fucking him.  
  
He kept edging you up, only to stop you and make you calm down. Your hands were pressed into the desk, your body shaking. Your pussy felt so sensitive and he knew it too. He reached a hand around to rub at your clit and you whined out loud arching your back.   
  
"Don't cum yet. Just feel it. Feel my fingers touching all over your sweet pussy. I've missed this." He cooed as he ground his hips forward slowly. Your eyes screwed shut and you did your best to stay still and not cum.   
  
"Seonghwa-" You threatened feeling your body turn red. The male wasn't listening to you and you bucked your hips down. Seonghwa slapped his hands across your ass cheeks and you hissed before you threw your head back. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Seonghwa but if you don't make me cum right now you won't be feeling this pussy for more than a-"   
  
"Just cum." He whispered against your ear causing you to melt. He held you close against his body fucking into you as he rubbed onto your clit. He kissed up your neck towards your jaw sucking on the skin. Before you knew it, you were cumming onto his shaft. Your body pressing back against his chest as you fucked through your orgasm.   
  
The male continued to snap his hips forward until he was burying himself inside of you. He gripped onto your body, holding you tight he kissed onto your jaw once more. You turned your head and kissed onto his lips slowly.   
  
"I only ignored you because if I pay you attention I won't ever finish work." You explained and he shook his head smiling.   
  
"I get it. I feel the same for you. Just don't neglect me anymore hmm?" He asked and instead of letting you answer he pushed you down onto the desk and slid from inside of you, crouching down to spread your lips wide and lick your insides clean.


End file.
